Connectors are often used to connect a cable held on a vehicle such as a truck, to circuitry that does not move with the truck, such as a circuit on a stationary facility. Occasionally, the vehicle is accidently driven away while the connectors are fully mated, resulting in breakage at some weakest location and possible damage due to overstress at other locations. The parts that are broken apart or damaged may be located where there is large cost and delay in repair. A break-away apparatus that resulted in a break at a location that could be repaired at minimal cost and with little downtime for the equipment, would be of value.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a break-away apparatus is provided for electrical and optical connectors, which enables separation of two particular connector fittings when a cable is pulled with a high force. The apparatus includes a plurality of break-away fasteners that each extends through a pair of aligned holes at the peripheries of the two fittings. Each fastener includes a shank with a front end connected to the front fitting as by a threaded connection. Each fastener also includes a rear end connected to the rear fitting, as by a screw head that lies against a shoulder on the rear fitting. Each fastener also includes a middle with a groove where the middle has a minimum outside diameter. In addition, a bore extends along the axis of the shank and lies within the middle, to leave a middle portion of ring-shaped cross-section, where the fastener does not engage either fitting and is most likely to break. The ring-shaped cross-section allows the fastener to be firmly screwed in place, and yet produces break-away of the fastener when a predetermined tensile and/or shear force is applied.